Purchase incentives such as coupons, rebates, discounts, reward points and the like are a valuable tool in giving users an incentive to transact commerce with a certain merchant. Mobile commerce has benefited greatly since the mobility of a user may be leveraged by the use of a mobile device such as a smartphone, tablet, or smart card. Since the mobile device usually has a screen and communications means such as a wireless data connection, the mobile device may be able to receive a coupon and display it to the user and merchant at which the coupon may be redeemed.
It is desired however to be able to leverage the location aware functionalities of a mobile device such as a smartphone in order to customize a purchase incentive for a user based on his location, predicted route of travel, and prior transaction history.